Strive to Evolve
by PennedPages
Summary: Tatsumi has left the village he grew up in order to save it from perishing. Upon arriving to capital, things take a turn to for the worst after having found his childhood friends tortured to death by the very family that took him in. As Night Raid attacks, Tatsumi uses this chance to exact revenge for his friends. He then joins Night Raid only to be spirited away by Esdeath.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this will be my first ever fanfic so please review and tell me what was good and what could have been better. Apologies in advance for any mistakes you may come across I'll try my best to edit out any mistakes. I'll be changing some things that happened in the story and add some new things entirely that I'm you some of you guys will find interesting. Not much more to say other than enjoy!**

 **I do not own Akame ga Kill**

"E-Earth Dragon!"

"I didn't think they even appeared near highways!"

The Earth Dragon let out an otherworldly roar as it burst out of the ground. It turned its head to peer down at the the two frightened travelers who were frozen in shock. Unable to act, the two unfortunate travelers could only stare back into its gaping maw. It outstretched its arms and roared once again as if to welcome its two newest victims. The two horses attached to the travelers' carriage began kicking and pulling at their reins trying to escape as survival instincts kicked in. This was enough to break the two travelers out of their stupor and cause them to try and flee with their lives intact.

"We need to go!" shouted the man with the reins.

"It's too late!" shouted the other, "Here it comes!"

The Earth Dragon lunged with its right claw intent on crushing them and devouring their flattened corpses along with the two horses. As the Earth Dragon came closer and closer, it paused as it heard something heavy impact the dirt road beside him. Looking down towards its right side, it beared witness to its severed arm lying on the ground with dark putrid blood pooling around it. The creature then stepped back in surprise as more blood exploded out of the stump where it's arm used to be. It roared in pain and anger as it searched for the cause of its painful dismemberment. Looking down back towards its forgotten meal, it saw a boy holding a short sword in a reverse grip staring up at him with . The blade stained with blood and a cold look in his green eyes.

"First Class Danger Beast: Earth Dragon." spoke the the young swordsman. "This shouldn't take very long." He turned back towards the two frightened travelers, "You two stay back, I'll take care this."

"Are you insane!" shouted one of them, " You're not even an adult, that thing will tear will tear you apart!"

"Come on kid, you got lucky, but you're no match for that thing," said the man with the reins, eyes wide and full of fear, "If you get on, we could make a break for it!" Their soon to be savior's expression darkened slightly as his age planted doubt in their hearts.

"Forget my age if you don't stay back it will-," he started but was interrupted soon after as the Earth Dragon was finished standing idle and finally attacked. It lunged with its remaining limb, claws out and ready to impale the one who dared to attack it. The young swordsman acted quickly and jumped onto the creature's remaining arm causing the savage beast to pause. Its brown haired assailant crouched and began running up the dragon's arm slicing with his sword still in a reverse grip as he went. The beast roared in anger more than anything else as his prey continued to evade him. When the gashes on its arm finally ran up the whole length its remaining limb, the swordsman jumped into the air high above the dragon and stared down at his opponent.

"My name is Tatsumi" he exclaimed "and you're finished!" Tatsumi then flourished his sword ending on a proper grip. As gravity pulled him back towards Earth, Tatsumi somersaulted onto the claw of the beast's last desperate attack and propelled himself towards the creature's neck. He spun once more, horizontally, and slashed clean through the foul beast's neck. Showering blood into the air and falling backwards. Tatsumi grabbed onto one of the plated scales on the dragon's torso and jumped off it landing a couple feet away. He sheathed his sword and turned back towards the two travellers, shock and disbelief etched clearly onto their faces.

"Y-you did actually killed it, you actually killed a first class danger beast" said the guy with the reins. "We're eternally grateful" he exclaimed, falling to his knees. His companion was quick to follow suit.

Tatsumi's eyes brightened considerably " It was really no trouble at all" he said, a scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Uh, you guys can get up there's no need for you to be on your knees, it was really no big deal. The two men got up and shook his both his hands enthusiastically almost tearing them free from their sockets.

"We can't ever thank you enough, please is there any way we can repay you, any way at all?" inquired the guy who was holding the reins

"Yes, anything just ask!" added the other one.

Tatsumi's expressed grew a tad more serious "There actually is something you could do for me. Could you point me in the direction of the capital? I was separated from my two companions, one of which had the map" he said.

"We could, but we should warn you that the capital is full of monsters more cruel than that Earth Dragon over there."

Tatsumi's eyebrows furrowed slightly " You mean to tell me that danger beasts have been appearing within the capital?"

"Men" said the other "Men who would sooner have your loved ones beheaded over helping you accomplish your goal within the capital. _Those_ monsters care about nothing other than personal gains and their twisted habits. Whatever business you have in the capital, I urge you to try and accomplish your task elsewhere for your own safety."

"Thanks for the word of advice, but I can't turn back now" he said, making a fist with a determined look on his face. "I made a promise along with my two closest friends to save our village from heavy taxation and the only way to that is to make a name for ourselves in the army."

"You have an honorable goal, you and your friends" stated one of the men. "I'll give you a map to help you find your way to the capital is you're still set on getting there despite our warning."

"I am, I won't let anything get in my way."

The man nodded and turned and went back to his wagon to retrieve the map. He handed it to Tatsumi " That should help you get to the Capital but one final warning. Be wary of the people you meet during your time in the capital. Not everyone is bad, but good luck finding any good souls within the walls of that hell." Tatsumi nodded, not quite understanding but decided he could handle whatever lied in wait at the Capital he thought as he pocketed the map.

"Thank you for the map. It's time I be on my way good luck with whatever you're up to and watch out for any other danger beasts!" Tatsumi shouted over his shoulder as he resumed his trek towards the Capital.

"Kid, I'd take whatever creature is out here over the monsters that live where you're going" he muttered. "That one that needs luck is you, and plenty of it."

 **Well that's it! I plan to do much more with this story so stick around. I have some ideas I think you guys would find really cool. Let me know what you think I'd really love to know what you guys thought of the first chapter of my first story. More to come soon so make sure to follow if you want to stay up to date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hadn't realized that chapter one was so short until after I started editing but I really didn't want to make any additional changes so I left it as is. I made this chapter about three times as long so I hope it isn't too short again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

It was only a day's journey on the highway from where Tatsumi saved the two travelers, to the Capital walls. After having made his way in, Tatsumi stood just inside the gate and marveled at the sight of the Capital's busy streets.

"This place is really something else. Back home, the only time it would get anywhere near as exciting as this was when the merchants would come to trade." Tatsumi had a fond look on his face that soon shifted into one of seriousness. Despite excitement welling up in him, he came here for a reason and it wasn't to marvel at the sight of the capital in the middle of the street.

" _Right! It's time to get enlisted in the army to save our village. Now...where exactly am I !?"_ Tatsumi stood there with a lost expression on his face. He had absolutely no idea where to go. "I'll just go back to the gate and ask the guards where I can enlist." Tatsumi turned around only to bump into a woman, nearly knocking her over and almost causing her to drop her bag of groceries.

"Oof, hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Tatsumi turned and saw the person he bumped into was a woman. She had beautiful, wavy blonde hair and dark brown her eyes caught the sunlight, they seemed to flash a dark shade of gold that only furthered her already stunning appearance. She wore a purple dress that matched her shoes. On her wrist she wore a bracelet and was carrying a large brown bag full of groceries. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with an irritated look on her face. "Are you saying I'm not pretty enough to be noticeable?"

"What do your looks have to do with anything? You look fine-"

"How dare you make a move on me," she interrupted, "I am engaged!" She held up her left hand, showcasing the elegant silver ring adorning her finger. "You will escort me back home AND carry my groceries as an apology for insulting my honor."

"...That doesn't make any sense"

"I bet you bumped into me on purpose in order to cozy up to me! Afterall, there's no way you couldn't have noticed the ring I was wearing, therefore you must have thought me a harlot!"

Tatsumi wasn't sure how to respond. In the span of him arriving at the capital and walking down the street a couple feet, he had somehow been roped into being some random woman's errand boy. Whatever the case, he wasn't having any of it. "Look, I already apologized for almost knocking you over is this really nece-" He was once again interrupted by this strange woman as she shoved her bag of groceries into his arms. "I...what?"

"Well? Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"My house," she said with an air finality.

"...Why!" he exclaimed.

"I already told you, you're going to carry this bag for me to my house for being so disrespectful."

Tatsumi sighed, "I don't have timefor this. Look, I came here to enlist in the army not to be some crazy woman's errand boy." This caused the woman to pause.

"Why do you want to enlist in the army? You're just a kid!" The woman raised an eyebrow as she saw Tatsumi's expression shift from slight annoyance to full blown irritated.

"My age has nothing to do with anything. All that matters is my skill with this sword. I came here to enlist and that's what I plan to do. Besides, you don't look much older than me!"

"There you go again, making another pass at me! Here I thought it was a misunderstanding but it looks like you're really got it bad for me." Tatsumi was dumbfounded by this woman's ability to twist his words into something he clearly hadn't meant. "I'll tell you what, if you stop trying to me, I'll point you to where you can enlist

"Who's been trying to woo you!?" Tatsumi yelled, drawing the attention of some passerby. He said in a low voice "You're not making any sense, you're completely misunderstanding everything I say."

"I've no idea what you're talking about. Now, unless you want to wander to around all afternoon looking for the office I suggest you stop complaining.

Tatsumi breathed deeply and sighed "Fine, lead the way," he conceded.

The woman clapped her hands and held them there "Good! I only live a couple blocks down the way." She began moving forward, not paying Tatsumi anymore mind as she set off on her way.

Tatsumi was completely in the dark when it came to this woman. First she accuses him of "making a pass at her," then she coerces him into carrying her groceries for her. Add to the mix that they've never even spoken before now only seemed to make this situation make less sense. Why is she so trusting of a stranger?

"Hey, why are you relaxed around a total stranger anyways? We've never even met.

"Oh, that's because I know you're not like the people her e in the capital," she stated. "I can tell by your clothes and the look in your eyes."

"How so?

"Your clothes are worn down and dirty, plus you've got a certain look in your eyes that you don't see around here anymore. Around here, no one really wears travel clothes because there's no need unless you're a merchant. I also saw you had a sword and you really see only guards and gang members carrying around those."

"Finally, I saw you stare at streets with silly expression on your face when I was passed by you to look at what the stores had on display. Pretty much anyone who isn't from the capital makes that face when they first get here, even I did as well. Though despite all that, I still don't appreciate you trying to get with me."

Tatsumi made an irritated face, this was seriously getting old, "But I wasn't-" he was about to start when he was interrupted once again. This time, it was by this woman's laughter. He wasn't sure what she thought funny was funny, but as long as she focused on walking he could would live.

"We're here," she said, taking back the bag of food items.

"Alright, I accompanied you back to your house. Now if you tell me where I could enlist that would be great."

"I...actually have no idea where you could do that," she said scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face. This caused Tatsumi to smile as he closed his eyes with with one his eyebrows twitching.

"You just wanted someone to carry your groceries for you!" Tatsumi pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Yeah" she giggled. Tatsumi just stared at her now.

"You're not even going to deny it," he deadpanned. All the commotion was attracting the looks of the other citizens on the street. Then, the door opened revealing who could only be the woman's husband.

"What's with all this yelling!" he yelled himself, completely not helping the situation. "Eveline, what's going on!" he continued. "Who's this guy!" Despite him yelling, the man didn't have any anger in his voice, Tatsumi supposed that he was trying to be funny, though it only served to irritate him further.

Eveline snorted with laughter "You can stop yelling now dear. This is Tatsumi, he came here to enlist in the army."

"He did, did he? Honey, I hope you didn't tell him you knew the way to the office."

"I might have," she said, suddenly finding the birds flying overhead completely fascinating.

He sighed, "Well Tatsumi, sorry you fell victim to yet another one of my wife's tricks," he said apologetically.

"I'm not your wife yet, the wedding isn't for another two weeks!"

"I know, but we're already living together. So as far I'm concerned, you're my wife in everything but name."

This caused Eveline to smile "Awwww, you're such a sweetheart!" she said a bit louder than really necessary.

"It's quite alright," said Tatsumi, forcing a smile despite his annoyance kicking up another notch at being tricked and at the couple's antics. "I'll find the way. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Tatsumi turned to leave just Eveline's husband put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"If you walk back down the way you came, you'll come to a notice board. From there, turn left onto the street and follow it down. If you do that you'll reach the office where you can enlist. I wouldn't get my hopes up though. Due to the recession, they've been flooded with numerous applications.

The smile came easier this time "Thank you, and congratulations on your engagement." They said their goodbyes as Tatsumi turned to head back in the direction he came from.

Back at the gate, Tatsumi found the notice board the man was talking about and continued from there to the office where he could accomplish what he set out to do. Unbeknownst to him however, he had attracted the attention of another blonde haired woman. She finished her drink and set off to follow _her_ newest victim.

Inside the office, Tatsumi found himself waiting in line to talk to the guard behind the desk. The guard had no noticeable feature that set him apart from anyone else besides his expression which just screamed utter boredom. Finally, it was Tatsumi's turn to talk to guard the line of people having quickly diminished after one after the other.

"What do you want kid," the man asked not sparing Tatsumi another glance as he turned his attention to the papers on the desk.

Tatsumi ignored the child comment "I came here to enlist in the army."

"Yeah, no shit," he sighed. "Here, take this form, fill it out, and then fuck off you brat. I have better things to do." Tatsumi's patience was already wearing thin to begin with first the woman and now this sorry excuse for a guard's lack of respect. Tatsumi drew his weapon.

"Look at my sword, if you would only take the time to test me, you'll see I belong in the army! I have slain numerous danger beasts on my way here from the countryside I swear to you I am no slouch and that I will exceed any expectations anyone has of me." The guard had heard enough and had Tatsumi thrown out on his head.

"I'm so sick of you damn country hicks coming here with your heads so far up your asses thinking you're worth something! We're already bogged up with applications due to the recession we can't take in just anybody!" The man's face was red with anger and was shouting so forcefully that spittle went flying everywhere. On his neck and forehead a vein bulged and looked to be just as angry as the guard himself. "Got that, you damn brat?" the guard shouted one final time before he slammed the door to the office shut.

Tatsumi rolled onto his stomach and punched the dirt, rage and frustration overtaking him. He had half a mind to break down that door and demonstrate his skill to that imbecile of a guard personally. His thoughts were interrupted a voice behind him.

"You alright there young lad?" inquired a feminine voice above him. Tatsumi craned his neck looked up to see a pair of worn brown leather boots facing him. Tatsumi picked himself off the ground and took a moment to collect his thoughts. As he turned to face this new annoyance, he saw that it was indeed a woman. She wore long brown leather boots that reached to her kneecaps along with baggy white pants that exposed her inner thighs and was held up by a belt.

She also wore arm warmers that matched her pants and had a strip of fabric covering her chest that he supposed was meant to be a shirt. Her shirt shirt barely did its job as it just barely covered her chest while leaving her midriff completely exposed. Her hair was blonde and was short in the back along with bangs covering part of her forehead with two locks hair on framing her facing extending past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright shade of gold along with hint of mirth.

"Yeah, I'm thank you for asking but I have places to be so please excuse me." Tatsumi turned to leave but found himself face to face with the very same woman. He quickly turned his head to check if he was imagining things but she indeed wasn't there. _When did she…_ Tatsumi turned back to look at the woman only for his to collide with the woman's chest as she peered over his shoulder.

"Watcha lookin at?" she asked. Tatsumi jumped back, eyes widening slightly at this strange woman's sheer speed. "I don't know where you have to get to in such a hurry, but looks like you just got rejected by the military. If you want, big sis here could lend you hand."

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed a bit. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

 _Gotcha! "_ I'm a masseuse so guards often come to me for therapy for their wounds. As you can imagine, lots of guards hold me in high regard so I'm sure I could get you a good position in the military if ya treat me right," she said with mischievous little smirk. "Whaddya say young lad? How about treating your big sis here to some food?"

"I see…so you're a prostitute."

"Exactly! WHAT?" The woman was at a loss for words, not at all thinking their conversation could go south so quickly. "N-no! I really am a masseuse and I cou-"

Tatsumi sighed, "Thank you, but I've no need for a "massage". I'm sorry that circumstances led you to selling your body, but I'm not interested in your offer. Here," he pulls out a sizable bag of gold and gives a generous amount to her. "Take this and buy yourself a hot meal and warm bed to sleep in. I wouldn't know if your employer requires a certain amount of money to be turned in to them, but what I gave should still last you awhile if you're mindful of it.

"B-b-but I'm not a prostitute! I swear!

"Whatever you say lady." Tatsumi walked past the stuttering woman intent on finding a different office he could enlist at. Nothing would stop him from saving his village.

Later that evening Tatsumi found himself on the side of some street having no luck in finding another office. _Damn it Sayo, why did you insist that you hold on to all the maps._ Tatsumi placed his back on the ground next to a street lamp and leaned against it. "All the inns here are ridiculously overpriced you'd need to own a fortune to get a room for one night!. Doesn't matter though, I can sleep wherever I want." Tatsumi brought his legs to his chin, hugged his knees, and closed his eyes. Across the street, Tatsumi heard the sound of a carriage being pulled along only for it stop some couple feet in front of him.

"Again, my lady?" he heard. "You know I can't help but offer aid to someone in need. It's my nature" Tatsumi looked up and saw a girl somewhere close to his own age standing over him. She had bright blue eyes with blonde shoulder length hair and a blue puffy ball on the side of her head. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a blue bow tie on her collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She leaned onto her knees as she stood over him. Tatsumi looked up he see that she wore white shoes and was clearly some nobleman's daughter.

"Good evening, what are you doing out here in the cold, do you not have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Not at the moment, my lady." Tatsumi wasn't sure why this girl chose to approach him, she must pass by dozens of homeless people everyday, what made him so special?

"Well if you don't have anywhere to sleep, you could come to my house." The prospect of sleeping in an actual bed was tempting, but Tatsumi had to know what this girl wanted in return.

"I'd be thankful my lady, but is there some sort of service your ask of me in return? I wouldn't want to take without giving in return."

The girls straightened up and put a finger to her chin, "I can't help think of anything right now, but I'm sure the captain in our private guard could think assign you something." Tatsumi nodded, this girl surely had well known parents that could have ties in the military. If he played his cards right, he could land a good position in the military early on and start sending money back to his village.

"You have yourself a deal, my lady," Tatsumi said as he stood up and collected his things. As he did this, one he realized that one thing has slipped his mind. "Forgive me my lady, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Tatsumi, and you are?"

"You're right! Where are my manners? My name is Aria, a pleasure to meet you Tatsumi."

 **There's another chapter finished! Next chapter is where things start deviating from canon and where the story really starts picking up some speed. Sorry if I missed fixing any mistakes while I was editing. I had to alter this story so many times until I was finally satisfied with it so some mistakes might have slipped through. I don't want to put anything out that's not as best as it can be so I'll spend some extra time editing to make sure everything makes sense. Thanks for sticking around and see ya next time!**


End file.
